


Not quite what she expected

by MusingSoul



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Kissing, LEWD, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering, wtf are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingSoul/pseuds/MusingSoul
Summary: Catria always knew that the mask wearing figure using Marth's name wasn't Marth. But, that didn't stop her from noticing other things, and, apparently so did they.
Relationships: Katua | Catria/Lucina
Kudos: 11





	Not quite what she expected

Catria knew almost from the moment she saw their newest addition that ‘Marth’ wasn’t, well, Marth. They carried themselves wrong, for starters. Marth walked gracefully, to be sure, but they didn’t…flow in the way this person did.

Of course, plenty of Heroes came from strange alternate worlds, and at first Catria wrote the things she saw off as just oddities of the place the newcomer was from. After all, surely some hell world would drive Marth to don a mask and turn into an even more terrifying warrior than before. But, the longer they fought together, the more she didn’t feel that to be the case. ‘Marth’ didn’t fight as an Altean swordsman. Their style was sharp, precise, and more importantly viciously effective. Emblian soldiers crumbled under them, and Catria admitted that she owed the mystery figure at least one thanks for sparing her a wound or five.

That didn’t, however, explain the current situation.

“It isn’t needed.” ‘Marth’ stood, arms crossed, staring at Kiran. The Summoner clearly didn’t find themselves intimidated by the masked figure, waiting for ‘Marth’ to lose steam before speaking.

“Be that as it may, everyone travels in pairs, for safety and so that should something happen a partner is there to assist or get help.” Catria knew that argument was an old one, and tuned them out, waiting for Kiran to inevitably win.

“Very well.” ‘Marth’ glanced at Catria. “When do you wish to leave?”

She could leave now. “Two hours.” ‘Marth’ nodded, spinning and leaving.

“Sorry about them.” Kiran sighed, slumping abruptly. “They’re…”

“Prickly.” Catria shrugged. She’d been paired with the other for long enough to not worry about their mannerisms by this point.

* * *

When she’d fought beside the man himself, Catria often imagined times like this, riding with Marth behind her, arm around her waist for balance. This wasn’t, of course, Marth, but sometime it became routine, the Masked warrior sitting behind her as they headed out to scout. Kiran decided early out they paired well, with ‘Marth’ able to hold their own in all kinds of situations, and Catria could scout. Or something like that. She’d forgotten the reasoning exactly, and it didn’t matter. They trusted each other enough to fight together now.

“You’re thinking.” They spoke occasionally in flight. Catria shrugged. In order for ‘Marth’ to hear, she would need to shout over the wind and that didn't sound appealing. Her ‘partner’ hummed, but didn’t press for the time being. Catria picked a clearing, and they swooped down to land. Dismounting they set to establishing camp.

“Why did you take the name Marth?” Sometimes, her partner would tell her things out in the wilds like this. Sometimes, she felt the eyes burn into her back.

“It fit.” ‘Marth’, let her voice drop into what Catria assumed to be normal. A feminine tone, one of the first true hints of ‘Marth’s identity. She still kept up parts of the falsehood but not all of them. In a way it did. Parts of them were quite alike. Other parts, Catria knew, were not.

As they settled in, following the routine motions, Catria tried to keep her thoughts off her companion with limited success.

* * *

Catria sat waiting. She’d completed her patrol an hour ago, and ‘Marth’ had yet to return. That worried her, as her usual partner never showed up late for anything. The strange woman was, by all accounts, impossibly punctual, so rarely got hurt, and never changed.

“Damnit!” Shaking off her thoughts at the voice. ‘Marth’ stumbled out of the underbrush, clutching her left shoulder, where a deep red stain continued to spread. “Catria.”

“What-“ She slid off her Pegasus, scrambling for a Vulnerary in her saddlebags.

“Bandits.” Came the short reply. The woman slumped against a tree. “Got lucky.”

“I see.” Pulled the bottle from her saddlebags, moving over towards her. “How deep is the wound?”

A grunt. “Not sure.” Which meant ‘Marth’ really should see a healer when they returned but Catria knew that wouldn’t happen. It never did in the past. Removing the pressure from the wound, the other woman let Catria pour some of the liquid onto it. ‘Marth’ stiffened but otherwise did not react.

* * *

“We didn’t find anything of note. A few bandits.” Catria shrugged. Kiran frowned, tapping their fingers against the table, focus drifting for a moment.

“I see. They are getting bolder. Again.” The Summoner sighed. “And Marth?”

“Disappeared like normal.” Kiran nodded, although Catria felt like Kiran knew she was lying. All three of them knew the song and dance, just like the Summoner knew that ‘Marth’ did not merely disappear.

“Well, I’ll let you rest.” The summoner motioned for her to leave, and Catria did, letting her legs carry her automatically towards the dormitory wing of the castle.

‘Marth’, Catria knew, would retreat to her room at least for a while. In that way, she was like the man whose name she took, tending to withdraw at times to gather herself.

She knocked. For a moment, all was quiet, before the door opened, just a crack, revealing a cold blue eye.

“Catria.” The door opened farther, letting her in.

Just like the woman, ‘Marth’s’ room revealed little. Bearing the same standard furniture, it did when she arrived, no other adornments, or even, indications that someone lived in it. Just like it’s owner the room formed no connections, and kept the world at a distance, so too did her furniture and decoration did as well

“How is your shoulder?”

“It will heal.”

“Can you still fight?”

A long, pregnant pause. “With my left hand.” Catria frowned. Which meant there would need to be a reason why the masked warrior chose to switch hands. Everyone knew that ‘Marth’ could fight with either hand, but preferred their right. “I will figure something out.” Catria opened her mouth to retort, before closing it. Somewhere along the way, she’d found herself keeping this woman’s secrets, without really knowing why, or how. It felt strange, to be in even a little bit of her confidence. “Do not worry about it.”

“I’m going to worry.” She caught the sharp look, and held it. “I’m your partner, the person who fights beside you. I’m going to worry about you being able to fight.”

“I’d fought with worse injuries.”

“You sound like Est.” That earned her an inquisitive look. “She always insisted things weren’t as bad as they were, that she was fine, and could keep going, even when she looked ready to fall off her Pegasus.”

“I see.” A half smile flashed across the other woman’s face. “I assure you; I am in better health than that.”

* * *

Catria found herself standing outside the same door later that week, filled with confusion. ‘Marth’ asked to speak with her in private that evening, although the masked warrior gave no reasoning. Before she could knock, the door opened, revealing…well, not something Catria expected.

“Come in.” ‘Marth’ without her butterfly mask, offered a half smile.

The door clicked shut behind her. Taking in the maskless ‘Marth’, Catria had to admit the other woman to be rather pretty, and felt a bit of a flush creep up her cheeks when a single eyebrow rose in amusement. “Sorry!”

“It is fine.” Turning away, ‘Marth’ sighed. “I am…not unused to that reaction when I take off my mask.” Speaking of that mask, it lay on the dresser, a Falchion beside it. Another oddity, that she didn’t keep her weapon in the armory.

“I know some of the other Heroes believe you sleep wearing it.” Catria moved over to pick up the metal, turning it over in her hand. Lightweight and metal, she wondered briefly how it stayed on her usual partner's face.

“No.” That sounded like amusement. “It was a gift from a friend…” She trailed off. “From before.” Catria nodded, pressing the metal against her face. Cool, almost weightless, but what stunned her was the limited vision. She had to turn her head to see almost anything, and she found her respect rise. “He insisted that it would help with my ‘disguise’.”

“Being Marth.” A guess, as Catria set it down, turning again.

“Yes.” Reaching behind her, the other woman seemed to tug at her hair, before, with a shake of the head, letting it loose, waves of blue cascading down her back. All at once, Catria put the pieces together. “Taking on a name so alien to my own. I do not claim to be a good actor, and my face is...unique.”

“I think you would fool anyone who didn’t know him personally.” Or have a crush on him and memorized everything about him. A piercing look. “You are more graceful than Marth ever was, and you fight differently. More…precise.” Catria fumbled at her words. “And…you…” She took a breath. “You have a physical sense of purpose to you, in a way that Marth didn’t. He took up the mantle the world placed on his shoulder, but you…it’s like you decided you would become something.”

A red tone crept up the other woman’s cheeks. “I…I suppose that isn’t wrong.” A quiet voice. “My world burned to ashes, Catria. We were the only ones left…and…” A quiet between them once more. Lucina, for they matched in every sense, Catria realized, the Ylissean Princess, seemed to sag. “I did what I had to do.” Then, stronger. “Although I didn’t not expect to end up in this place.”

“To be fair, I don’t think any of us expected to end up here.” Catria snorted. “It still feels surreal at times, being in this place.” That earned a nod. “We drifted off topic though. You wanted to talk about something?”

This time, Lucina’s flush ran down her neck. “Ah…yes.” She turned to avoid facing Catria, instead staring out the window. “Thank you.”

“Huh?”

“For keeping my secrets.” The words gained confidence as she spoke. “I’m not exactly forthcoming, and I don’t give much reason to tolerate my…personality.”

“You aren’t that bad.” It came out like a platitude and Catria cursed herself. “I mean, you keep secrets, but you have a reason for them, and they aren’t hurting anyone, so it’s the least I can do.” At least, she thought there was a reason.

“I…I suppose.” Bitter, self-serving laughter followed those words. “I got so used to the lie I forgot how to not be…’Marth’.” Quietly, they stood once again. “When I got dragged into this place, I could have dropped the mask. But…I doubled down, becoming that person. Then, Kiran put us on the same scouting mission.”

“I remember you being even more annoyed than normal.” It was, to Catria’s knowledge, the only time the woman lost her cool. This Lucina, more even than the normal one, never lost her temper. Except that one time, where she positively exploded at Kiran, laying into the Summoner for almost ten minutes, before deflating and storming out again.

“I…yes. Annoyed.” Another flush. “I don’t need to drag another into my problems…or lose anyone else. Or that was my intent at the time.” A huff. “which, I assure you turned out very well.” Given that Catria counted as a friend, that did indeed fail.

“I would like to think the world is better when one has friends to watch their back.” That earned Catria a wry laugh.

“I…yes. It is.” She took a breath. “Although I can’t say I’m close to anyone here besides you. And well…” The quiet lingered again, both Catria unsure what to say, Lucina, well seemed stuck on her words. Finally, she did seem to unstick herself. “I’m no good at this.”

“At what?”

Turning, she fixed Catria with a gaze that carried incredible intensity, before moving towards her. “Feelings. Relationships…all of it.” A wry, half smile flashed across her face. “You’ve become important to me over time, Catria, and well…” She trailed off again. “Apologies. I have kept people at arm’s length for so many years.”

“It’s alright.” Catria tried her best to manage a reassuring smile. “You have always been more for actions than words anyways.” A bit of a difference between Lucina and her masked persona’s namesake.

“True.” Then, Lucina stepped forwards, and before Catria could really process what happened, their lips brushed against each other. “If that tells you something?”

“I…uh…yes.” Catria flushed bright scarlet. “Just…I…” She stumbled over to the bed sitting down in a heap. Lucina helpfully sat down beside her, keeping a small distance between them. “I’ve never…”

“Never considered being with a woman before.” The other bluenette sounded far more confident.”

“Y-yes.” Lucina nodded; seemingly oddly calm despite being told that. “You are taking that quite well.”

“I am.” Lucina looked down at her hands, a small flush crawling up the other woman’s neck. “When you live my life, you get used to things like this.” Catria winced.

Before more could be said, someone knocked on the door. “Marth?”

Lucina muttered a crude word or three, rising, retrieving and affixing her mask to the face, and opened the door a crack. “Yes.” Catria shuddered, doing her best to avoid drawing any notice to herself. ‘Marth’ could be cold and cruel, and that aspect was on full display.

“Ah…the Summoner wants to see you and Miss Catria tomorrow.” A servant.

“I see.” ‘Marth’ nodded. “Thank you. I will inform her.” And with that, the door clicked shut, the warrior slumping forwards against it. “Damnit!” She exploded suddenly.

“No rest.” Catria agreed with her own sigh. “That is a problem for tomorrow.” Lucina hummed, pushing herself up, and turned, walking back to the bed, where she sat. Catria leaned over, lifting the mask off her face once more. “If…if I am okay with this…”

“Do not push yourself if you are uncomfortable.” Lucina murmured.

Catria shook her head. “I am not opposed, I just.” She shrugged. “You are more friendly with me, but it is hard to think about you as anything but cold and distant.” That earned her a friendly laugh. “I think.” Catria bit her lip. “It seemed a bit pointless to think too much more deeply.”

A slow, considered nod, her companion shifting a bit closer. “Habit.” The other woman met her eyes. “And…”

Catria gave a brief prayer to Naga, before leaning closer. “We can figure things out.” Lucina’s eyes brightened, a bit of life flaring there, as Catria shakily smiled. “Somehow.”

“Somehow.” Lucina’s lips turned into an amused smirk, as she closed the distance, their lips meeting once again.

A slow kiss, one Catria felt quite content to let Lucina take the lead, gasping a bit as the other woman’s tongue slid into her mouth. When they broke apart, breathing coming a bit heavier, Catria blinked several times. “If nothing else, we are going to do that again.” She declared, getting a pure laugh from Lucina.

“As you wish.” The second kiss proved needier than the first, Lucina sliding across Catria’s body, breaking their kiss for long enough to swing across her lap, pulling her close for another kiss, tongues fighting for dominance, as she pulled Catria against her. This time, as they separated, she kept kissing down the other woman’s neck, pausing to nip at her collar bone.

“Oh!” Catria gasped, feeling the chuckle in her ear.

“Just relax.” Lucina murmured, letting her hands slide down Catria’s back. “And tell me if you want me to stop.” Catria’s hands were gripped tight against her hip, the other woman panting. “Okay?”

“Yes…” She took a breath. “I’ve never done…anything like this.”

To her surprise, Lucina giggled a bit. “Me either, really. I just had very…upfront friends.” She leaned back again, an honest smile still there. “So, I know the…theory I guess you can say.” With a deep breath, she reached down, pulling her own tunic off, tossing the garment aside, leaving her in just an undershirt and trousers. Catria gulped, eyes darting to take in what was now revealed to her.

Without her tunic and armor to hide behind, Lucina’s figure was thin, wiry muscle, not unlike Catria herself. She was a fighter, a warrior, and it showed in the way she shifted, and that you could tell every bit of her figure was gained in training, fighting, surviving. Then, with another quick tug, she pulled her undershirt free, leaving herself topless saving for a binding about her chest.

“You…” Catria blinked, taken away from her admiration of her partner's body.

“It helps my disguise…although it is rather uncomfortable.” Lucina shrugged a bit.

“It makes sense.” Catria shivered, running her hands up Lucina's sides, struck by a sudden boldness. She hesitated a moment, fingers hooking under the fabric, before pushing it up, and out of the way. Lucina’s breasts were moderately sized beneath, and Catria palmed then, stopping the moment Lucina hissed in pleasure.

“Keep going.”

Catria did as she was bid, fingers digging slightly into Lucina breasts, earning a soft almost surprised gasp from the other woman. Only stopping a moment, she kept going, becoming firmer and more confident in her ministrations by the moment. Lucina’s head leaned forwards, forehead resting against Catria’s breath coming in shorter gasps.

“You can…you can do more.” Lucina murmured. “I don’t mind.”

Catria met her eyes for a while, searching for something, although even she didn’t know what. Slowly, carefully, her right hand moved over, fingers brushing against the hardening nub of Lucina’s nipple, before slowly teasing it. Lucina stiffened, head falling to the side, a hiss of pleasure passing her lips as she buried her head into the crook of Catria’s neck. Catria repeated her action, and this time, Lucina bit her neck to mask the noise she made. Catria stopped, hands sliding back down Lucina’s sides.

“Why’d you stop?” Lucina sat back up, eyes filled with concern.

“I wasn’t sure-“ Catria bit her lip. “I’ve never done this before, I-“

Lucina leaned forwards, kissing her, softer, more tender than before. Catria melted into the embrace, letting Lucina push her back into the bed, now leaning over her, hair falling down to isolate their faces. “Catria. You are fine.” A half smile curled her lips. “If you do something wrong, I will stop you.” A simple statement, as Catria’s heart hammered, harder than at any point before. Every point where their skin touched was electric, tension growing more and more. “Relax. We will figure this out.”

“Okay.” Catria nodded, and Lucina leaned down and gave her a quick more chaste kiss.

“Do you want to-“ A flush crept up the mostly nude Princesses.

“If you do, I don’t mind.” Catria admitted. Lucina just nodded, kissing her again, more intensely. Her lips parted, Lucina tongue dominating hers as the kiss deepened, Lucina’s weight shifting above her, as she broke the kiss trailing kisses down Catria’s jawline and neck, one hand sliding down Catria’s side, just ghosting across the edge of the swell of her breast, a gasp from Catria filling the air, but the hand trailed further down, to the hem of Catria’s dress. Fingertips were icy against the outer edge of her thigh, that space between her dress and her stockings, creeping upwards. Lucina sat back up, pushing Catria’s dress up her torso baring her stomach, stopping just below her breasts.

Just for a moment, the Ylissean Princess paused, before pushing the garment the rest of the way up. Catria lay back, arms extended above her head, giving Lucina an unobstructed view of her, one Lucina indulged in for a brief moment, before leaning down to capture her lips in another tender kiss, before breaking off, trailing kisses down Catria’s jaw, neck, to the swell of her breast. She paused, briefly, a hand coming up Catria’s side, the woman’s breathing rising in anticipation as Lucina pulled her bra up, and out of the way, before giving her right breast a gentle squeeze, trailing kissing further down her body as she did so.

Catria gasped, as Lucina’s lips brushed over her nipple. “Lucina-“ Seeming to understand, the princess repeated the motion, before releasing Catria’s right breast, hand trailing father down her body. Beneath her, Catria shivered, a mewl of desire slipping past her lips, replaced with a sharp gasp of pleasure when Lucina’s fingers ghosted between her legs, the lightest of touches across her panties.

“Are you sure?” Lucina stopped once more, a flicker of worry in her eyes. Catria nodded.

Lucina nodded, rubbing her fingers over Catria’s slit once again, before pushing aside the fabric.

Catria moaned as Lucina’s finger entered her, back arching in pleasure when another digit found her clit. “Oh Goddess!” The next moments passed in a haze of pleasure. She’d never felt anything quite like it, Lucina’s fingers inside her, lips on her chest, pleasure coursing through her. Stars exploded over her vision, before her entire body slumped into a puddle on the bed.

Lucina lay next to her, when Catria caught back up reality, a softer, honest smile on her face. “Get some rest Catria. We can talk more in the morning.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well uh, this is a thing. Born of the depth of my mind and full of strange. Very very strange.


End file.
